


Identity

by DreamAmongStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAmongStars/pseuds/DreamAmongStars
Summary: Adrien discovers Ladybug's secret identity; later he reveals his own identity.





	1. Chapter 1

"My Lady!" Chat yelled as Ladybug feinted. They'd won the battle, but Ladybug had been hit. After releasing the Akuma, she collapsed. Chat caught her in his arms, gently bringing her to the ground, where she started to turn back.

Chat was going to transform, himself, and he knew they were supposed to keep their identities a secret--even from each other--but he had to make sure the girl he loved was going to be okay. So he stayed, and watched Ladybug transform into--

"Marinette?" Now that he'd seen the transformation, it seemed so _obvious_. He chuckled to himself thinking about how different they were, despite being the same person. Shy and cute Marinette was also the charismatic (and cute) Ladybug?

His ring beeped, then, and Chat ran and hid, where he transformed. Marinette was coming to, and Adrien peeked out from his hiding place. Why had he hid from her? He supposed he didn't want her to be disappointed. As Chat, he was more confident and up front about his feelings, but Adrien wasn't that cool. Adrien was nothing special.

\--

Chat and Ladybug were stuck in an elevator, and Chat had about 30 seconds before he would turn back into Adrien.

"Uh, my Lady?" Chat said, watching his ring blink. "Since I'm about to transform, can you promise me something?"

"What is it, Chat?"

Chat looked down at the ground, defeated. "Don't be too disappointed."

Ladybug cocked her head to the side, confused, as Chat's ears disappeared. Plagg appeared from his ring, and Chat was Adrien again.

"A-A-A... Adrien?!" Ladybug backed against the wall of the elevator.

"You said you wouldn't be disappointed."

"D-disappointed? Why would I be," she cleared her throat, "disappointed?"

Was Ladybug blushing? No, it had to be his imagination. "Adrien is nowhere _near_ as cool as Chat."

"What? Adrien, you're amazing!" Ladybug froze and covered her mouth.

Wait. Why was the charismatic Ladybug acting like shy Marinette? No way could it be because if him... right?

Perhaps it was the Chat in him, but he felt a surge of confidence. Adrien put his hand in the wall Ladybug was pressed against. "Amazing, you say? Do go on."

Not his imagination--Ladybug was _definitely_ blushing. Instead of giving him a response in the form of words, she squeaked. Adrien leaned in closer.

He hadn't really planned what he'd do next, but it didn't matter, because the elevator shook, then, and their enemy began trying to claw their way in. So much for that, he thought.

"Plagg, you ready?"

The kwami signed and stuffed cheese in his mouth. "I guess."

"Claws out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows that Chat Noir is really Adrien, but what she doesn't know is that Adrien knows her identity, as well! Adrien decides to have some fun with this...

To say that Adrien was freaking out would be an understatement. He almost didn’t go to school until he remembered that he’d revealed his identity to Ladybug, and she didn’t know that _he_ knew she was Marinette. And so, the following Monday, he took a deep breath and entered the classroom. Marinette wasn’t there yet, which meant he had a bit more time to relax, but his heart was pounding.

The lecture started before Marinette showed up, and when she came barreling through the door, Adrien suppressed a smile. She was panting hard from running, but straightened up as soon as their teacher took notice of her.

“Late _again_ , Marinette?”

“I, uh… my alarm…” Marinette stuttered. She was so cute.

“Take your seat please.”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and took her seat behind Adrien. Was she looking at him? Adrien wished he knew.

 

During their break, Adrien turned his chair around to face Marinette. She straightened and blushed, her eyes wide. Unfortunately for Adrien, he hadn’t planned what he was going to say. Plagg yawned in his bag, which gave him an idea.

“So, Marinette… What do you think of Chat Noir? Personally, I think he’s awesome.”

“Chat Noir? I think he’s… so dreamy…” She put her hands on her cheeks and stared into space. Adrien felt his face flush.

Alya scoffed. “Chat Noir? Since when do you have an interest in him?”

Marinette looked accusingly at her best friend. “For your information, I’ve always been interested in Chat Noir.”

“Well, as great as Chat Noir is, Ladybug will always be number one for me. She’s the coolest!”

“I agree with Alya,” Adrien smiled and made eye contact with Marinette. “Ladybug is my dream girl.”

Marinette stood up quickly. “I need to go scream—I mean, the uh… bathroom?” She ran out of the room.

“That girl… She’s all over the place,” Alya shook her head, smiling.

 

Once in the bathroom, Marinette made sure she was alone before opening her bag. “Tikki, did you hear that? Ladybug is Adrien’s dream girl!”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re Ladybug, huh?” Tikki winked.

“But he doesn’t know that… Maybe I could—“

“Marinette, if you’re thinking about telling Adrien that you’re Ladybug, think again. You shouldn’t expose your identity, even for this.”

“I know, you’re right,” Marinette slumped. “Adrien did it, though.”

“Adrien didn’t have a choice! You two were stuck in an elevator, after all.”

“But if he knew that I’m Ladybug…”

“Marinette, I know you like him, but it’s not right. Adrien likes Ladybug, and _you’re_ Ladybug! You should be able to win his affection without exposing your identity.”

“You’re right, Tikki! I just have to be more confident!”

“That’s the spirit! Now get back out there and woo that cat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up continuing, wow! Sorry for the short chapters and the cliffhangers, and, as always, thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment; I love hearing from you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this? Idk  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
